Pink Sapphire
by Arizo
Summary: "You know kitten," said Kisshu running his thumb along her lips. "You are my pink-sapphire; by the way Happy Valentine's Day."


Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! **

It was strange, very strange indeed. Today, of all days that certain alien should have shown up. At least once; however, there had been no sign of Kisshu. Not on her way to school, and Kisshu bothering on her way to school was like a daily ritual or something. By lunch Ichigo was about to go crazy with worry; because he could pop up at any moment, not because she cared about the psycho or anything.

However, he worry was not enough to make her forget about Aoyama Masaya, her oh-so-perfect future boyfriend. Today was Valentine's Day after all, and Ichigo had stayed up all night making the perfect card for him. When lunch ended, she would wait for him outside his next class. She would bow politely and humbly say, "Aoyama-kun, will you be my Valentine?"

Masaya's cinnamon hued cheeks would blush and he'd smile and he'd say, "Yes Ichigo, will you marry me?" It was perfect, perfect, perfect…absolutely fool-proof plan. Unless Kisshu chose that moment to appear; 'No' Ichigo thought firmly, 'Think positively.'

Actually, Ichigo's plan turned out to have a flaw. Her plan depended on Masaya being at school that day.

"I'm sorry," said one of the members of the Kendo team Masaya was on, "Aoyama is out with the flu today."

Ichigo felt as though the boy's words were crushing her. She was surrounded by blue disappointment, and in one moment she would fall into a great vast nothingness of darkness. Then come out of it screaming "No" and run away…

"Hey are you okay," said the member of the Kendo team Masaya was on who had given her the news that he fool-proof plan was ruined. "For a moment you looked like one of those anime girls who have just found out that their fool-proof plan has been ruined."

Ichigo laughed nervously…and then ran away.

Feeling uncharacteristically glum, Ichigo slept for the rest of school. She had been up all night. And she was infused with cat-DNA. Cat's traditionally sleep sixteen hours a day. Still feeling disappointed after school ended and her very restful nap in the nurse's office, Ichigo made her way to the park. She was supposed to out with Masaya now. Celebrating Valentine's Day the way she knew the rest of her friends would be. Eventually, Ichigo plopped down under the tree, thinking maybe she'd take another nap.

"Koneko-chan."

"Kisshu," Ichigo muttered, too glum to fly into a rage and yell at the alien.

Said alien leapt down from the tree-branch he'd been perched on and smiled at her. "Yo," was what he said; then, "Why so glum?"

"I'm not glum," Ichigo said in a voice similar to Pai's; only miserable instead of sexy and terrifying.

"Yes you are," Kisshu stated. "If you weren't glum you'd have leapt to your feet and started screaming at me."

"I am disappointed," said Ichigo, "Where have you been all day? I thought today of all days you'd be pestering me non-stop."

"I was busy," said Kisshu, smiling brightly. "I was making you a Valentine's Day present. Wanna see?"

Normally Ichigo would have refused, despite the curiousity that bubbled and built up in her stomache. However, her disappointment over her fool-proof plan being not fool-proof made all motivation to resist…well it wasn't there anymore. "Sure."

Kisshu clapped his hands together, and produced from nowhere a necklace. The chain was silver, the stone was… "It's a pink-sapphire kitten," Kisshu said, "And I carved a little cat on it too. Pretty huh?"

Ichigo could only stare, she was so busy staring in fact that she didn't realize how close Kisshu got to her. Blinking, she found the alien's face mere inches from her own. "You know what kitten?" Kisshu asked, running his thumb across her lips, "You're my pink-sapphire; by the way Happy Valentine's Day."

**Ichigo's eyes in Mew form are pink. Very similar to a pink-sapphire; blah I have no idea how that was. I wrote it off the top of my head when I was suddenly greatly inspired to do some kind of Fanfiction for Valentine's Day.**


End file.
